


Regrets, I've Had a Few

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 6 [22]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, POV Female Character, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: Buffy doesn't believe in looking back. Sometimes, though, what's left behind has a way of catching up with you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal comm on 16 December 2016.
> 
> Theme: Quotes from BtVS episodes  
> Prompt: Restless: _Men, with your sales_
> 
> My last ficlet for the comm, which has now closed.

He could have sold it to her better, she sometimes thinks (during fittings for the bridesmaid's dress from hell, mostly).

All that 'you came back wrong, you belong in the dark with me' crap? Surely he must have known it would never work on her?

Or maybe evil really is that dumb? 

Whi-ich is kind of endearing in a way, and no, not in a way that she misses him. Because she totally doesn't. Doesn't miss anything about him. 

Least of all the worship of cold fingers that made her feel warm the way no one else ever has.

Damn!


End file.
